Goku (Universe 18)
:For information regarding Goku as he appears in Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. His life is very similar to the that of the manga, however, the events of some of the movies have been reworked so that they can be adapted into canon of the manga (with a few changes to the latter as well). Goku has saved the world multiple times: from the likes of King Piccolo and Frieza to Cell and Majin Buu. Ironically, it has been noted that he is also the incense for many of these villains. Following the interpreted end of Dragonball, Goku decided to train with Uub while visiting own family often. Exactly how much this training has affected his combat ability is unknown. Goku eagerly volunteers to fight in the tournament and "reenact legendary battles". Overview Personality Although Goku's appearances are limited thus far into DBM, he retains his usual carefree, happy, and excited nature. He has maintained good relations with his family, friends, and comrades so much so that many of them join him in the tournament as spectators and contestants. Goku displays shock at seeing Vegito, the product of Vegeta and himself fusing; the power unleashed between Vegito and Broly, the power that Bra exemplifies in battle, and even chuckles to himself after witnessing a Z-Sword from another universe being shattered and the reactions of the nearby audience. Goku neglects visiting his father, Bardock, believing that he isn't really that much of a father figure to him. Abilities Throughout his adventures, he gained access to all of the primary forms of Super Saiyan. After the events of the Buu arc, Goku trained with Uub, visiting his family often. It is currently unknown exactly how powerful Goku has gotten, as he has not yet had the chance to display his full power. Physical Mastery: In the tournament Goku eagerly fights a Saiyan from Universe 10 and beats him by punching the air so the force would hit him and knock him unconscious. Energy Mastery: As mentioned above, Goku uses a unique attack to create an air pressure powerful enough to lift a fully-grown Saiyan male off the ground, into a wall, and even knock him unconscious and a huge glaring mark on his chest. Transformations Super Saiyan Early on, Goku is seen in the first Super Saiyan state while bracing for the explosion caused by Vegito and Broly. Super Saiyan 3 Goku instantly transforms into a SSJ3 when threatened by an incoming Broly. The power of this state is currently unshown as Broly was intercepted by Vegito, though given the following battle is likely that Goku may have been overwhelmed even at this stage. History In the novelization, Goku is shown training Uub using the Kaioken. At the start of the webcomic, Goku is immediately welcomed to Kami's Lookout upon the Vargas's invitation to the Multiverse tournament. Goku's participation has likely influenced his son, Goten, and his rival, Vegeta, into participating as well. The Tournament After Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo were told about the Multiverse Tournament, Goku and the other strongest fighters on the planet were also informed. They had all met at Kami's Lookout within an hour and Goku was delighted at the idea of the tournament, believing it to be the perfect way for Uub to test his powers without restrictions. They soon board the Vargas' ship and teleport to the arena right away. While Goten and Trunks go off to meet the other universes, Goku declines the option to meet his father, Bardock, claiming that "he isn't my father to me". Round 1 After watching the first two matches of the tournament, Goku is matched up with Mahissu from Universe 10 for the third fight of the tournament. Goku's friends cheer as Goku enters the ring, with Vegeta commenting that the fight's "not even a warm-up". As Goku enters the ring, he seems interested that Mahissu is a Saiyan, to which Mahissu replies by calling Goku a "renegade with no tail". Goku decides to only use a small portion of his strength against Mahissu and launches a kiai punch at him. Mahissu is easily overwhelmed by the force and is immediately knocked out. As Goku was announced the winner, he amazed the crowd and several other participants due to his relative ease in completely over-powering his opponent. This also prompts three Namekian fighters from Universe 10 to drop out of the tournament. After the match, Vegeta from Universe 13 introduces himself and his companions to the Z Fighters. They also meet Kakarot, the Universe 13 parallel of Goku, who had supposedly never bumped his head as a child and slaughtered all humans on Earth. Goku then spectates the rest of the matches and nearly engages Universe 20 Broly in combat, but thanks to Vegetto's Spirit Sword technique, Broly was stopped and Vegetto handled Broly. When questioned by Uub as to why they were staying despite being out-classed, he merely stated that this was the challenge and that they would meet Vegetto in the Finale, and was sure they would get better before then. Goku is expected to face Android 17 of Universe 14 in his next round. A Vision of the Future In one of Bardock's visions of the future, Goku (true to character) has somehow befriended one of the Cell Juniors. Trivia *Salagir has stated, "Oh don't worry, they and Vegeta will amaze you, but it won't be a mere matter of power level" when questioned about Universe 18's relevance to the story in regards to the likes of powerful beings such as Vegetto and Broly. Category:Universe 18 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Male